


All I Want For Christmas is You

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [23]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Toruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: Day 23 of 25daysofToruKaChristmas





	All I Want For Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just basically the lyrics of the song plus some shit coz I'm that lazy gaaaaah
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Let's party!!!" Taka drawled loudly, igniting the crowd once more in that private place they've rented for this year's Christmas celebration. Toru doesn't have a problem with that, and with all the tours and recordings they've been doing in the past few months, he guess that it's just alright to spend some times with the band's closest friends.

  
"Party!"

  
Toru's face immediately darkened when Satoh Takeru raised both of his hands in agreement. His face bright and a but of red as Taka _instantly_ laughed and cling to his so-called _bestfriend._

  
_Well, maybe not with this specific friend._

  
"Hug me too, Taka-chan!" Rola squealed with her high-pitched voice, making the vocalist turned his attention towards his pseudo-sister.

  
"Sure, sure!"

  
_And not with that friend too._ Now, Toru looks like he's about to vomit his intestines. His face is dark, and the double layers of dark rings under hus eyes make his face look even scarier than usual. It's not like he _hates_ the people his lover adores so much, he just...he just hates that they're getting more attention— _and don't forget the hugs,_ his mind begrudgingly added, _they're getting more hugs than you—_ in this night out.

  
Someone had told him before that Christmas is for _lovers,_ but it's almost midnight and he still hasn't cornered his little lover. He's so _slimy—god,_ Toru must be _too_ drunk to be unable to find the right word—like when Toru's about to attack him in a shadowed part of the room, the vocalist was suddenly grabbed by someone, asking him to sing and dance and Toru was left to rot in the background, _sulking—_

  
"...and he just watched his oh-so precious Mori-chan partied to _death,"_ the narrator ended.

  
Toru, shocked that there was actually someone who's narrating the shits, blankly glanced at his side where the uncharacteristically deep voice was coming.

  
Ryota grinned at him. Tomoya just gave him his bright smile and two thumbs up.

  
"Son of a—,"

  
He was about to launch himself and go all out-kung fu to his band mates but the _two—suicidal—idiots_ beat him into it, latching and grabbing both of his arms to stop him from doing unnecessary karate-chops on their thick skulls.

  
"Let go of—,"

  
_"Shhh,_ Toru-nii!" Ryota said, clinging like a monkey on his right arm, "Don't make a scene! Mori-chan would be mad if you act like the Grinch!"

  
"I don't _act_ like the Grinch!"

  
"Well, you do _look_ like the Grinch, Toruge," Tomoya bluntly said, before grinning. Ryota and Toru stared at him for a moment, and the three pf them was silent for a while, Taka's voice bellowing a long note in some English song echoing on the background—

  
"Oh, shit, Tomo-kun—!"

  
"What did you fucking said, you fucking—!"

  
And the struggling and whines and the volley of uncoordinated karate moves started once more, everyone ignoring them in favor of watching Takahiro sing and dance like he's the star of the party or something. After a while of beating the two into _pulps—just kidding,_ Takeru suddenly came and asked why the three are wrestling and rolling on the goddamned floor, and Toru felt a bit _sheepish_ so he pushed himself off the tangled of limbs and went out with an excuse that he needs to smoke or something.

 

* * *

 

  
It was silent at the back of the restaurant, the snow slowly falling around him. It's still not that cold, and the alcohol flowing inside his veins make him more immune to the cold. He just wish that Taka is here. That _motherfucker_ could warm him up even more, and Toru would be more than eager to carry him and dump him inside his car and zoom into one of their units to snuggle under the blankets and make _love._

  
Or _fuck,_ whichever the vocalist wants him to do. He can thrust into him slowly, reaping moans and sweet groans from his lover as he worshipped him from head to toe—and he could also fuck him _senseless,_ biting and sucking onto his skin, ramming his cock into that pretty body and relishing as the gorgeous voice called out his name like a breathless prayer over and over again.

  
And maybe, just maybe...the gods, who were so keen on fucking his life over and over again, heard his prayer—his _perverted prayers_ —because there was a loud clang, the metal door was flung open, revealing a staggering Takahiro, holding his phone and narrowing his eyes at him.

  
"You goddamned _fuck,"_ he slurred, swiftly crossing the distance between them, "I was worried! Where the fuck did you go?!"

  
Tori blinked. "Here," he said, stating the obvious.

  
"Oh."

  
"Yeah."

  
There was an awkward silence, the sounds of vehicles passing by filling that tense void. Taka looks so drunk, his face is red and his usually wide almond-shaped eyes were hooded. He was constantly licking his lips, and Toru doesn't know if he's seducing the leader or it's just a part of his way to deal with anxiety or something.

  
"You left me there," Taka said as he latched onto Toru's frame, both of his arms enveloping the leader's neck in an attempt to steady himself, "Takeru said you're looking like the Grinch—,"

  
Toru hissed at that, his hand landing on the small of Taka's back, pressing closer into the warmth he's yearning for hours now.

  
"—and told me that you look like you're gonna kill Tomoya and Ryota and that's not good, ne?" he said, looking up at him. He looked so cute like that, the difference between their heights were so damn obvious especially when the vocalist is standing on his toes like that to rub his nose onto Toru's own, "You're also not there when I sing All I want for Christmas is You!"

  
Toru arched a brow at that, as he ruffled the man's locks, inwardly smirking as the vocalist nuzzled at his hand—looking warm and content with his touches.

  
"Really?" he said, "What's in that song anyway?"

  
"Everything!" Taka dramatically sighed against him, his fingers fiddling on his phone behind Toru's head, "Here, lemme sing it to you, you insufferable _prick."_

  
Toru rolled his eyes at that, "But you love getting _fucked_ by this insufferable prick."

  
"And I love _kicking_ the balls of the insufferable prick too," he mumbled before he said a soft "aha! I finally found the lyrics!"

  
What lyrics—

  
And before Toru could actually stop the vocalist, Taka is already taking in breaths after breaths and started singing—

  
_"I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There's just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_  
_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas_  
_Is you..."_

  
Toru huffed as Taka practically whispered those words onto his ear. He admit that...he loves this soft, small moments—even if they're in the dark alley, where someone could easily see them hugging like that—where he could hear Taka's rough, scratchy voice so near to his ears. Taka beamed up at him and started swaying his—and Toru's, because he's still clinging to him like the smart koala he is—body in the rhythm of the song.

  
_"I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_  
_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
_There upon the fireplace_  
_Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
_With a toy on Christmas day_  
_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_  
_You baby..."_

  
Taka laughed as he said those words, his eyes glinting with amusement as Toru took those words a bit too personal. They've gone decorating the man's unit in the past few days and to hear that Taka doesn't really care about those stuff, well, more than how he cares for Toru is...

  
_"I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I won't even wish for snow_  
_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe_  
_I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
_I won't even stay awake to_  
_Hear those magic reindeer click_  
_'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
_Holding on to me so tight_  
_What more can I do_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_  
_You..._  
_All the lights are shining_  
_So brightly everywhere_  
_And the sound of children's_  
_Laughter fills the air_  
_And everyone is singing_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me_  
_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just want to see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door_  
_Oh I just want him for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is you.._." he said, singing the last part in a slow, melodic voice. He had long stopped reading the lyrics from his phone and instead, looked up at Toru with glassy eyes—almond-shaped eyes that spoke of unspeakable passion and promises of faithfulness and gratefulness—eyes that speak of burning love and affection and Toru couldn't stop himself from raising an arm to cup the man's face, his thumb caressing the apple of his cheek, and to mutter the next lines—

  
"All I want for Christmas is you baby..."  
—which made Taka perked up, the last lines escaping his full, full lips with a soft chuckle, as he nuzzled on Toru's shoulder, his hair tickling his nose as he take in the man's lovely scent.

  
"All I want for Christmas is _you_ , Toru-san..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gahahahahahahaha how's that??
> 
>  
> 
> The season is making most of us sick mouuu, get well soon to everyone who's having a fever or flu, right now, ne? 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
